beautiful lie
by murderousJocker
Summary: this murderous jocker world may just be malice and mizery, were human loves itself and no one more than him, but there are some souls, like this boy s story, who fight for someone else and give a meaning for the strange word named love.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **_**WRATH**_

This story stars in a small village, with a couple who just have a new born baby and a terrible secret that keep the mother.

women.-(staring at the clouds) Its snowing

men.- (hugging his wife) how shall we name him?

women.- something related with snow

men.- how about...Haku?

women.- (smiling) that's lovely!

men.- so its all set, he will be named Haku

women.-(worried) will you love us forever?

men.- (getting on a knee and holding his wife's free hand) my beloved one ...you are my family now no matter what,you are the women for me, the one i love and he is my son, my beloved son, even if the civil wars are done,I'm gonna protect you and Haku forever even if i have to lose my life, even if i have to fight against those monsters who can control water, no matter what i will always love you two.

women.-(looking at the floor) i love you too

_The men kiss his wife in the forehead and go to work, the women keep holding his baby, waiting for the moment she will no longer see his husband, and begun to cry tears of sorrow, because of a terrible secret that will cost her life._

women: (still sobbing) please... don't let it be a beautiful lie

_8 years pass since the newborn came to this little family, the women is at the kitchen making the meal, the little one came in_

Haku.- mommy?

women.-sweetie have you wake up already?

Haku.-(half asleep) can i help you mommy?

women.-(smiling) how about bring me some water?

Haku.-yup!

_Haku runs all the way to the backyard and try to carry some water to his mother in a bag, but he realize that its broken_

Haku.- o no! what I'm gonna do now?

_Haku study the water for a few seconds, he think on using his hands but the only thing hes gonna make is freezing himself_

Haku.-(thinking) if only the water could move by itself...

_suddenly, he realizes that the water move, he try to focus more and more thinking water move...move!!! and suddenly, the water starts moving and he try to give it different forms _

women.- why do that kid take so long on bringing me water?...(worried) I'm gonna check him

_with horror, she saw her worst fear, her son, blood of her blood, giving shape to the water... the water_

Haku.- mommy look! isn't this amazing!

_blood of her blood_

women.-his...blood of my blood why?

Haku.-hu?

women.-(screaming and grabbing Haku by the arms) WHY YOU TOO?!

women.-WHY?! WHY YOU HAVE IT TOO?!

Haku.-(scared) mommy that hurts!

women.-THIS CANT BE!!! (hitting Haku)

_Haku stare at the snow thinking why, why does she hit me? suddenly her mother react and saw what she have done_

women.-I'm sorry( sobbing) I'm sorry Haku(starting to cry)

women.-I'm so sorry

_after apology to her son she took him inside and try to give him an explanation, but how she will be able to explain all the deads, looses, fears, sadness, sorrow, and violence that she have to live to his little child, without putting the not so nice part of the world on it..._

women.- Haku...long long time ago, our country was victim of a lot of civil wars, but the most feared warriors were the ones with sucesor line attacks, our is named Hyoton, it pass from generation to generation, it was feared by the other people, and they decide to Hunt us for stop the wars, few of Us manage to survive, we hide a long time and move to other part of the country, far away from our homes and start a new life, but today our ability is still feared, so no one have to now that you have it okay sweetie?

Haku.- yes mommy..(staring at the floor)

_What those two ignore, was the men that look at everything, hear from the other room and cry, who's tears were for his family, the one that he believe he must kill, they betray him, his wife, his son, they betray HIM, that could not be happening ... not to him_

_He went to the town ask help from some citizens and walk to his house, to kill his wife and his son, no longer blood of his blood, no longer his love, still, he goes crying with an Axe on his hand, the one that will claim his no longer family's blood_

men.- no turn around (he Said, as he goes step by step, to home,, to kill) this was just... a beautiful lie

Haku and his mother were inside, she was washing the dishes and he was sit on a corner, thinking of this morning

men.- (getting inside his house) I'm... home

women(smiling).- welcome home dear!!!

women.- (looking at the ax and the people that were coming a bit worried) whats the meaning of this ?

men.-(angry)the result of wrath because of a fucking lie!

_the man hit the women with the ax, while the citizens look, she was holding a dish and it fall from her hand, Haku look at it, scarred, unable to help her mother, as she ask for help, screaming, he tried to go to the back of his house, his precious mother was being murder by his daddy and the nice citizens, the one that sometimes take care of him when his mother got sick, Haku was crying desperately, he just her her mother last screams and she said to haku: run..l..li...live_

Haku.- why?...why this is going on, is this a consequence of my power? why mom...why dad?

_Hakus father was going to cut his sons head,Haku close his eyes and hear a lot of screams, when he open them he realize what he have just done, his hole house was full of ice that came from the walls trough his father and the citizens chest, they were dead, blood was every were,wall , floor, table... he could not stand it and tried to go aoutside, to the snow his mother love so much, the only station in this land, he walk trough the snow, making all that ice make him weak he was falling asleep with every step he make, crying, in pain, weak, he was just a child but he have already face dead, he could not keep going and fall to the snow crying in pain, missing the happy times_

Haku.-(crying) mommy...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 _**LUXURY**_

_The way the world move is strange, naturally unfair, hard, sad, and desperate, with a strange passion for money at all cost. Our lover´s life, even ours in exchange for stuffs, money, drugs,sex.. it doesn't matter if we can get easy money, its up to you if you try to resist, keep white or easily go to them like worms to trash._

_Haku still a child, but now alone in the world were he still doesn't now how to move, innocent but in shock, walking not by his will but instinct,arrives to a new city in the water country, were he collapse in front of a door and stay hours until a lady get out of the place and found him._

Lady.- HEY KID MOVE THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU WILL SCARE THE CLIENTS!!

_Haku doesn't move, the lady grab him by the shoulder and she was going to take him far to the store when suddenly she stop, and another woman, dressed in a beautiful kimono snap her in the face_

Lady2.-FUCK YOU BITCH!!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TELL YOU THAT YOU MUST NOT TAKE THE STUPID CHILDREN AWAY?!

Lady1.- (screaming in despair) I'm so-sorry b..boss I'm so sorry!!

Lady2.- Now bitch what punishment have you gain?

Lady1.- NOOO PLEASE BOSS I WILL DO ANYTHING BUT PLEASE DON'T...

(_the lady in the kimono slapped her again and this time blood came thought her nose)_

Lady2.-LOOK HOW UGLY AND USELESS YOU ARE NOW...

_(the lady in the kimono took haku to a corner were she put him a chain on his neck while he was still numb looking at the scene like if he was far far away)_

Lady2.- (talking to haku) yo little son of a bitch!, are you new?

Haku.- ...

Lady2.- not talking hum...

_She slap haku in his cheek _

Lady2.- TALK!

Haku.- ... 

Lady2.- (turning to the other lady) o yeah i almost forgot

Lady1.- PLEASE NOOOO!!

Lady2.- please bitch ( she take out a knife and cut her neck)

_after the kimono lady slap him he was recovering the sense and notice the situation_

Lady2.- were was i ? o yeah (turning to Haku) yo bitch no one, NO ONE scape from MY BUSINESS and LESS help another 

now as punishment you will take HER costumers too

_She saw in his eyes an anger and fear that suddenly make her stop but then she slap him again and again until she felt a terrible pain in her shoulder_

Haku.- you should not have make that to her...

_What happened was that he found a glass of water and make a needle and stab it on her shoulder_

Lady2.- YOU... MONSTER!! 

Haku.- don't you dare to said it again

Lady2.- MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER!!

Haku.-...

_he cut his chain and run far away from the town as the lady scream_


End file.
